Freed Justine
'Introduction' Freed Justine is a wizard of Fairy Tail and the leader of the elite team, the Thunder Legion. He is currently a soldier in the 3rd Division. 'Personality' 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' 'Five Worlds War: Prologue' 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Introduction Arc (Fairy Tail Campaign)' 'March On, Allied Forces' 'First Hargeon Arc' 'Second Hargeon Arc' 'Magnolia Arc' 'Tenrou Arc' 'Relationships' Equipment Sword: Freed carries a sword that closely resembles a rapier, which has the Fairy Tail symbol carved onto the hilt. He uses it for both melee combat and for writing the runes of his Magic, wherein it functions as a pen of sorts. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Magic' Immense Magic Power Freed Justine has immense amount of Magic power since he was able to write and use multitude of runes (all with different effects) and spread them throughout Magnolia. He was also able to defend the fleet from a the Jupiter Cannon as well. Dark Écriture (闇の文字 (エクリテュール) Yami no Ekurityūru) : Freed's primary Eye Magic (眼の魔法 Me no Mahō), which allows him to write runes in the air, either with his sword or his own fingers. Such runes, depending on what is written, will have different effects. Dark Écriture, a form of Letter Magic, comes in as an extremely useful form of Magic, with the runes being used ranging from offensive ones, which can inflict excruciating pain unto a person, making it impossible for them to fight back, or even infuse them with specific feelings, to those capable of changing Freed's own appearance, to make him more formidable in combat or grant him added advantages and capabilities. Dark Écriture seems to be related to Freed's right eye, which was shown taking on a dark color during some instances in which he made use of this Magic. *'Dark Écriture Teleportation': *'Dark Écriture: Death' (闇の文字エクリリュール・死滅 Yami no Ekurityūru: Shimetsu): * Dark Écriture: Wings (闇の・翼 Yami no Ekurityūru: Tsubasa): By inscribing runes onto himself, Freed attains a pair of rune-composed wings. ** Flight: Through the use of such wings, Freed becomes capable of flying with great agility and maneuverability. *'Dark Écriture: Suffering' (闇の文字エクリリュール・苦しみ Yami no Ekurityūru: Kurushimi): *'Dark Écriture: Pain' (闇の文字エクリリュール・痛み Yami no Ekurityūru: Itami): *'Dark Écriture: Wall:' *'Dark Écriture: Explosion' * Dark Écriture: Fear (闇の・恐怖 Yami no Ekurityūru: Kyōfu): By inscribing runes onto his target, Freed instills the emotion of fear into his target, causing them to lose their courage. * Dark Écriture: Darkness (闇の・暗黒 Yami no Ekurityūru: Ankoku): A spell which Freed described as forbidden, and which he only resolved to use against Rustyrose and as a last resort against Mirajane's Satan Soul. By inscribing runes onto his himself, Freed turns into a massive demonic creature. While activating it, he went on to claim that "Only a Demon can master a Demon", implying Dark Écriture: Darkness grants him demonic powers and abilities; in addition, the growth in size doesn't seem to affect the maneuverability of Dark Écriture: Wings, which can remain active and functional even when Freed enters this state. ** Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Through the use of Dark Écriture: Darkness, Freed becomes able to cast Darkness Magic. *** Darkness Flare Bomb: Freed creates a sphere-like bomb made from dark energy and charges at the enemy at close range. The bomb creates a huge wave of pressure, that throws the target away. * Dark Ecriture: Absolute Shadow:By inscribing runes onto himself, Freed's upper body becomes covered in a dark armor, complete with large shoulder pads and a helmet with a menacing appearance; Freed's hair becomes slicked back and protrudes from the opening in the helmet. **'Immense Speed': **'Electric Shockwave': *'Dark Écriture: Destruction' (闇の文字エクリリュール・滅 Yami no Ekurityūru: Metsu) : *'Dark Écriture': Reflect: *'Dark Écriture: Slay': *'Dark Écriture: Moonlight:' *'Dark Écriture: Impact:' *'Dark Écriture: Pierce:' *'Dark Écriture: Scattered Light:' Jutsu Shiki (術式 Jutsu Shiki): Also a form of Letter Magic. Jutsu Shiki revolves around the use of the very same runes which Freed employs with his Dark Écriture; this form of Magic allows him to erect magical barriers in the form of rune enchantments in a given area, preventing those inside it from exiting. Each enchantment possesses specific "rules" to it, which are freely set by Freed, and which must be complied with in order for the ones trapped inside to leave the barrier. Trivia Category:Fairy Tail Category:3rd Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Thunder God Tribe Category:Ocular abilities Category:Swordsmen Category:Mythical Creature Transformation Category:Former Villain Category:Immense Power Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:2nd Fleet Category:Darkness Manipulation Users Category:Shapeshifting Category:Holder Magic User Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World